


Beauty and the Butler

by TerressaWinner



Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [3]
Category: Little Witch Academia
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Cute, F/M, Kissing, a master servant relationship with the yandere love interest, adding tags is soo long, dense Akko, inspired by the manga:, may trigger PTSD or bad memories, may trigger into a bit of an almost assault or harassment direction, on wattpad in my fanfic called Little Witch Academia [Ankko], the result of being reincarnated is having
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-20
Updated: 2020-03-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:35:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23231059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerressaWinner/pseuds/TerressaWinner
Summary: The roles are reversed and Akko is a beautiful, but overly dense, princess dressed in layers of pink as her childhood friend and butler, Andrew, stands by her side and attends to her every need...
Relationships: Andrew Hanbridge/Atsuko "Akko" Kagari
Series: Ankko's Eternal Love [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1671262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 29





	Beauty and the Butler

He backed her into the wall and slammed his hands on either side of her head then stared into her pecan orbs and grumbled, "Princess. You shouldn't treat me like a kid anymore; I can dirty you in many ways."  
"By dirty, you mean smudging soil all over my dress..right?"

Woah! How did we get there?? You ask. Well for that, we'll need to rewind a bit. Starting with how they met..

It was a frosty night and a young, 7 year old Akko was lying on her rosy chaise watching the glowing starts from above as she wrapped s blanket around herself and drank a steaming cup of hot chocolate. She heard footsteps approaching her door and knew immediately who that was. She placed her chocolate on the nightstand and bounced to her feet, then ran to her bedroom door and swung it open. Her lips erupted into a grin as she jumped into her father's arms.

Once they had separated, she noticed a sliver of cocoa hair behind him. Her father stepped away and there stood a young boy that looked slightly older than her. His long, unruly hair hung across one of his basil eyes. There were scratches and burns visible on his skinny arms and his clothes were partly ripped.

Her father began, "We're taking him in. Akko, meet Andrew, you're new butler." She smiled softly at the figure in front of her and moved to shake his hand, however, retreated once he flinched.

After 4 months of this same treatment where Akko attempted over and over to befriend him, she finally got a few words out of him, "thank you miss", and they started to hit it off. Their friendship blossomed into that of an older brother and younger sister, and so did their looks. Akko's soft, rosy lips and long brown hair drew second glances and Andrew's masculine charm caused swoons. However, neither really cared for this attention. That is until Akko started attending school at the age of 16, and of course, Andrew had to follow her.

It all went smoothly until a prince came along. Although he had no intent to seduce her and Akko had no intent to seduce him, their frequent being together managed to spark a flame of jealousy in Andrew's heart. Although, of course being the dense fool he is, chose to ignore it. Akko, being the social butterfly she was, managed to make a few other friends. One was named Lotte and she was a fellow princess with short, ginger hair and cute, light real eyes and round glasses. Another addition to their forming friendship circle was Prince Frederick (aka Frank), who had taken quite a liking to Princess Lotte.

Once again, everything was fine until late on a spring's afternoon, a woman stole Akko's hand and dragged her off making an excuse about having to talk to her in private. Although he doubted his princess had any emotions towards the opposite gender, the flicker in his heart started to rage.

A week later, summer vacation had begun and they had returned home along with most of the other nobles. That night, despite the weather prediction stating it to be a clear day, a thunderstorm rolled in. Each blazing light shook the house and the roars from the lightning drowned out Akko's screams. Yet, there was one person who heard. Andrew rushed into her bedroom and met her on the bed eyes shut tight as her palms were pressed tightly against her ears attempting to drown out the sound. Since they were younger, Akko had always feared thunder and Andrew would always be there to comfort. At the time, lying in bed with her didn't seem so wrong, however, now that they were older, it was a whole other story and so when she asked him if he would sleep with her tonight like her had done throughout their lifetime together, he instead hung his head low and a faint blush plastered onto his cheeks. He muttered an apology and crept into bed with her making sure to stay near the edge. "You know, you don't have to sleep that far away." she said. He remained where he was. "You can move closer." He answered, "Is that an order?" She shook her head. "Then I'll have to politely decline. We're not children anymore. Sleeping on the same bed would be considered a transgression."  
"And why is that?"  
He shifted his head to look at her, "Because- because opposite genders cannot sleep together unless wedded."  
"Fine, I'll sleep in the floor." Andrew's eyes widened as he watched her place her pillow and blanket on the floor and he quickly rushed to her side and exclaimed, "No Princess! I'm just but a servant. I should be the one on the floor." She smiled warmly as responded, "You're not just a servant, you're my best friend. Besides, it's not like sleeping together is going to make any difference, I'm still going to be engaged to the prince of our neighbouring country either way."

At this, Andrew froze. Ah yes, the engagement. For political reasons, the two countries were to be united through the marriage of their eldest son and daughter. He growled and if she looked close enough, Akko would've seen a slight pain in his eyes. "So what do you say we hop into bed and sleep the storm away?" Of anything infuriated him more, it was Akko babying him. He didn't understand the immense emotion building up in his chest, but before her knew it, it had overtaken him.

He strolled forward, staring dagger into her, backed her into the wall, and slammed his hands on either side of her head then stared into her pecan orbs and grumbled, "Princess. You shouldn't treat me like a kid anymore; I can dirty you in many ways."  
"By dirty, you mean smudging soil all over my dress..right?"  
He smirked, "Princess, for such a smart girl, you can be so dense." He leaned forward and bit her ear lightly. A rosy red blush erupted in her face as she stammered out, "W-we can't do this type of intimate touching. E-especially without love."  
He responded, "So it's fine with love?" He leaned in closer and stroked her chin then leaned in for a kiss. His lips barely grazed hers when she pushes him away. Her face was steaming red and she stammered a quick apology then shifted out of the room leaving him to his own thoughts and the flashing white light seeking thorough the curtain as the wind battled the sky.


End file.
